


La historia jamas contada de una Weasley

by Ellie_a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_a/pseuds/Ellie_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominique Weasley siempre fue diferente a los demás miembros de la familia, más allá de su lado rebelde o de su fuerte pensamiento independiente ella es una chica dulce que daría todo por la gente que ama y al caer Bill gravemente enfermo eso es lo que hace: Irse de su amado colegio en Francia para volver al viejo Hogwarts donde tendrá que lidiar con sus primos con los que tiene cierta rivalidad y además tendrá algunos encuentros con nuevos personajes de esta historia.<br/>¿Ganará esta "batalla" contra ellos? ¿Podrá soportar el hecho de quizás perder a su padre? ¿Como será la vida de esta chica quien se alejo de todo esto hace mucho tiempo? <br/>Todas estas preguntas y otras más tendrán respuesta en los siguientes capítulos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to London

Los pasillos de Hogwarts se encontraban desiertos a esa hora, no había rastro de ningún estudiante, ni siquiera una lechuza. Una joven rompía el silencio a medida que avanzaba hacía el despacho del director, daba pasos torpes, caminaba con miedo, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo malo, como si hacer "eso" sería tomar una mala decisión.  
"Claro que no lo es" —pensó— "Lo repasé millones de veces y la mayoría de ellas terminó en que sé que es lo correcto"  
Además ya lo había consultado con sus padres y más allá de que al principio no se hayan mostrado de acuerdo al final, con los argumentos necesarios terminó por convencerlos.  
Llegó hacia la estatua y se quedó allí, mirándola fijamente por unos minutos. Sabía perfectamente que después de hacer esto (y si daba resultado, claro está) no habría marcha atrás.  
Sus pensamientos desaparecieron de un golpe al darse cuenta de que no tenía la contraseña del director. Bufó y se sintió estúpida, no había planeado tan bien la ida hacía allí, es más, salió de su cuarto por medio de un impulso.  
— ¿Señorita Weasley? —llamó una voz familiar.  
La joven se dio vuelta y encontró al profesor Longbottom detrás de ella  
—Oh, hola profesor —dijo la chica sobresaltada por la llamada del hombre.  
— ¿Se lo ofrece algo? —preguntó el mago acercándose a la chica.  
Las dudas volvieron a su cabeza, junto fuerzas y contestó.  
—Sí, quería ver al profesor Dilstedd —respondió tragando saliva, no muy convencida de aquello.  
— ¿Para algo en especial?  
—Quería hablar sobre la beca para ir a estudiar a Francia —anunció la joven, con un tono más decido.

El sueño comenzó a hacerse borroso y la niña —ahora convertida en una adolescente— se despertó por el toque de una azafata.  
—Llegamos —avisó la mujer, sonriendo maternalmente.  
— ¿Qué? —Preguntó la chica, aún adormilada.  
—Que llegamos a Londres —repitió aún sin dejar de sonreirle de aquella manera.  
Dominique se sorprendió, no había sido un viaje tan largo, tomó sus cosas y salió del avión. Sonrió al sentir el agradable clima que había en Londres, gracias a los consejos de vestimenta de sus amigas ella estaba preparada, pensó en que luego tendría que darles las gracias.  
Llevaba una remera blanca con letras negras que formaban la palabra "wild", la prenda dejaba descubierto su ombligo, donde reposaba uno de sus piercings (los otros estaban en su cara, uno en la nariz y los otros en las orejas), tenía un short corto de color negro, unas zapatillas del mismo color, también varios colgantes y pulseras de colores y de plata, haciendo juego con unos maravillosos aros nuevos, todo regalo de sus fieles amigas.  
Esperó un largo tiempo su equipaje hasta que por fin llegó, miró su reloj y comprobó que el vuelo había llegado antes, lo que le dejaba tiempo para un recorrido por sus lugares preferidos de allí mientras se preparaba para el encuentro.  
Se dirigió hacia el baño, se encerró en un cubículo y sacó su varita, con unos movimientos de la misma transformó su equipaje en una versión miniatura del mismo y los guardó en el pequeño bolso negro que llevaba a todas partes. A pesar de que ella no tenía los diecisiete años cumplidos en Francia la mayoría de edad se contaba a los dieciséis gracias a una nueva ley. Claro que no había sido fácil, ya que más allá de que según ella era más francesa que inglesa había tenido problemas con eso, pero gracias a Merlin fueron solucionados por su padre, el único impedimento era que tenía más limitaciones en hechizos que el resto, pero poco era mejor que nada.  
Pensó en su padre y la conversación que había tenido con su madre hace casi dos semanas atrás sobre Bill y su enfermedad. Su madre le había pedido que fuera a verlo, solo por las dudas de que pasara algo y que se quedara allí por un tiempo, Dominique enjuagándose las lágrimas dijo que si y comenzó a hacer todo lo posible para que la transfirieran de Beauxbatons a Hogwarts.  
Le costó mucho irse de allí ya que tenía su vida, amigos, estilo de vida y libertad pero nada era más importante que su padre.  
Recordó el día de su "despedida" mientras abrazaba a sus amigos, profesores y más importante a sus "hermanas"; a ellas las quería como a nadie. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos recordando esto, no iba a ser fácil, especialmente porque no tenía ningún tipo de relación con sus primos ya que no vivía en Inglaterra ni iban a la misma escuela y en cuanto a sus hermanos tenía relación, los amaba pero no se veían casi nunca ya que tanto Vicky como Louis eran mayores y su vida estaba en ese país.  
Salió de aquel lugar y se encaminó hacía las afueras del aeropuerto, el ánimo mejoró al ver Londres, siempre le había gustado todo de aquel lugar, decidió ir a recorrer un par de lugares para despejar su mente y así sacarse un poco los nervios.  
Luego de una hora y media y algunas compras caminó hacía el borde de la vereda para llamar un taxi, sonrió al mismo tiempo que el auto paraba abruptamente.  
El viaje fue más largo de lo que creyó pero aun así se mantuvo ocupada mirando el paisaje que la rodeaba, hablando y bromeando con el conductor, cuando por fin llegaron.  
— ¿Segura qué es aquí? —preguntó el hombre sacando su cabeza por la ventana y mirando curioso el lugar, un gran campo verde con solo un viejo pero llamativo árbol en medio de él.   
—Si —respondió la chica tranquila, luego tomó el dinero para pagarle al chofer que seguía mirando con una expresión graciosa aquel lugar.  
Al alejarse el taxi, Dominique comenzó a estar nerviosa y preocupada, respiró un par de veces y dio algunos pasos hasta el gran árbol que se encontraba en el medio del campo, una vez allí observó todo detenidamente hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba, una zapatilla. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triunfal y fue hasta allí, estaba a punto de tocar aquel objeto pero el miedo la detuvo.  
¿Estaba preparada para ver a su padre de esa forma? ¿Aguantaría verlo enfermo y sin energía? Suspiró y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, nuevas preguntas surgieron de su cabeza, "¿Qué pensarían sus padres al verla así?", "¿Y su familia?" Su familia... Pensó en los Potter y los demás Weasley, llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía que preocuparse de aquello y recordó que se había prometido sacar la bandera blanca con sus primos, por así decirlo por el bien de su padre.  
Tomó aire y contó hasta tres, no muy segura de querer hacer eso pero tenía que hacerlo, algún día tendría que volver.  
Al tocar el objeto todo comenzó a dar vueltas y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la pequeña rubia había llegado a la Madriguera.


	2. A bad beggining

La Madriguera, el lugar donde había pasado la mayoría de las navidades de su infancia, el lugar donde se juntaba toda la familia Weasley.  
Sus padres les habían contado que ese lugar antes era mucho más pequeño, luego de la derrota de Voldemort y al ganar mucho más dinero, sus tíos invirtieron una buena cantidad de su sueldo en modificar aquel asombroso lugar, claro que nunca perdería esa esencia de humildad, aunque ahora se podría decir que era más confortable.  
Estaba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada, los cuales podría usar para calmarse y arreglarse un poco más el aspecto. No es que ella consideraba que su actual vestimenta tenía algo de malo, pero sus padres (y sus tíos más que nada) la habían dejado en Francia con lazos en su cabello y tierna ropa de niña, lo que ella cambio por algo más maduro y expuesto.  
Con simples movimientos de la varita alargó unos centímetros su short negro y la corta remera blanca, luego se ató el cabello y se sacó un poco de maquillaje, dejándola más natural pero igual de hermosa. Respiró un poco más y llegó a la puerta, suspiró y llamó, esperando que alguien le abriera.  
Escuchó voces y un nudo se le formó en el estómago. Sabía perfectamente que todos se quedarían allí, querían estar todos juntos por si algo pasaba y no cada uno en un punto de Inglaterra. —"Tranquila, ¿Qué importa lo que digan ellos? A ellos nunca les importo lo que dijeras, ¿Por qué debería importante lo que ellos digan ahora? —Exclamaba una voz en su cabeza.  
La puerta se abrió rápidamente y se dejó al descubierto un hombre alto y con cabello pelirrojo, algunas canas, arrugas y también en estos últimos días una expresión constante de preocupación.  
—Hola tío Ron —saludo la joven sonriéndole  
—Dom, pequeña —exclamó el hombre abrazando a su sobrina.  
Sabía que ese abrazo era más un "estará todo bien, no te preocupes" que un "estoy feliz por verte".  
No sabía que cosas le habían dicho sus primos y primas de ella a todos en su familia y tampoco le quería saber, su año y medio en Hogwarts había sido una pesadilla que aún intentaba olvidar, correspondió el abrazó y sonrió como diciendo "gracias".  
—Pasa, están casi todos en el comedor, solo faltan algunos de tus primos —comentó mientras cerraba la puerta.  
"Están todos en el comedor" Genial, al menos podría relajarse un poco más y tener una excusa para no saludarlos.   
Esperó a Ron y fueron hacía el comedor en silencio, respiró hondo una vez más y entró al lugar.  
Al llegar allí todos se callaron y la miraron con sorpresa y mucha lástima, ignoró a todos hasta llegar a su madre.  
—¡Mamá! —exclamó en un francés perfecto y luego la abrazó fuerte, algunas lágrimas se escaparon de la mujer, lo que provoco que la abrazara más aún, no quería pensar lo que estaría sintiendo su madre ahora, el temor de perder al hombre y compañero de vida. —Todo estará bien, mamá, papá es un hombre fuerte —susurró en el oído de la mujer, intentando creerse ella también de eso.  
—Si —respondió su madre en francés— lo sé, gracias por estar aquí, estoy muy orgullosa de ti — dijo separándose de su hija menor y secándose las lágrimas — Te amo —y luego besó cada mejilla de la muchacha.  
—Yo también —respondió secándose las lágrimas. Miró hacía alrededor y encontró a su hermano —¡Louis! —dijo corriendo a abrazar al hombre, el apuesto pelirrojo tomó a su hermanita y la abrazó y besó en las mejillas al igual había hecho su madre.  
—Nicky — extrañaba que la llamé así" —¿Cómo estas, pequeña? —dijo separándose de ella y mirándola.  
—Tan bien como puedo estar ahora —suspiró pesadamente, no había caído del todo hasta ahora — ¿Y tú? —preguntó con ternura  
—Igual que tu enana, pero veras como todo estará bien, el viejo siempre fue de levantarse cada vez que se cayó, es solo un tropezón más —sonaba igual que ella al hablarle a su madre.  
Buscó a su hermana hasta que por fin la encontró, la hermosa pelirroja estaba entre los brazos de Teddy, sonrió y se acercó a ellos.  
—Vicky —dijo lanzándose a su hermana al mismo tiempo que ella se soltaba de su novio.  
—Nicky ¡te extrañé! —exclamó la mayor de los Weasley al mismo tiempo que correspondía el cariño de la rubia.  
—Yo también, hermana — la abrazó un poco más y luego fue hacia Ted, quien consideraba otro hermano más.  
—Teddyzul —dijo sonriéndole y saludándolo al igual que los otros, Teddyzul era el apodo que ella le tenía a Ted desde que supo hablar por el color de cabello habitual que solía llevar el joven.  
—Dom —correspondió el abrazo —te extrañé —confesó sinceramente el joven  
—Y yo a ustedes —respondió sin mentir.  
Luego de unos minutos de saludar así a sus todos sus tíos y primos preferidos Roxanne, Lucy, Molly y Fred se alegró que los hijos "Weasley—Granger" y "Potter—Weasley" no estén allí pero igual se preguntaba el por qué.  
Luego de un par de horas se ofreció a llevar y lavar las cosas junto a su madre.  
—Te extrañe —repitió luego de terminar la limpieza y la abrazó.  
Su madre sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.  
—Deberíamos volver — dijo y ambas caminaron hacía el resto de la familia.  
Al entrar en el comedor, Dominique se encontró con el resto de sus primos.  
Se podía sentir la incomodidad, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto.  
Según lo que le habían dicho algunos de sus despistados tíos y la forma en la que los padres de los niños se comportaban no habían hablado muy bien de ella, al menos no enfrente de sus padres.  
Recordó que tenía que estar lo más neutral y calmada posible, tomó aire e intento sonreír.  
—Hola —saludo mirando al grupo.  
Pasaron un par de segundos que parecieron eternos y Lily tomó la iniciativa.  
—Hola —respondió sin mucho ánimo.   
Los cinco adolescentes la miraban de arriba hacia abajo, impresionados por el aspecto de la joven, no es que ellos no fueran lindos ni las chicas hermosas pero no esperaban encontrarla así.   
Dominique había crecido, su cuerpo se había vuelto más esbelto. Tenía la piel pálida y con algunas pecas, el cabello rubio y largo y unos profundos ojos azules.  
El mejor rasgo de ella era su cabello, era lo que más se acercaba a la inconfundible belleza veela que poseía.   
La joven decidió que era suficiente y regresó a hablar con sus hermanos, ambos estaban en la cocina.  
Dejó el pasillo y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a la otra habitación sintió algo agarrandola.  
—Disculpa zorra, ¿quién te crees para irte así? —dijo Rose agresivamente tomándola del brazo y dándola vuelta.  
—¿Perdón? —preguntó la rubia de mala gana.  
—Ya me oíste, la próxima vez no dejes tus modales en Francia —dijo la muchacha tocándose el cabello.  
La joven los miraba perpleja.  
—Lo de ignorarnos estuvo de más —reprocho James enojado, odiaba que lo ignoren.  
—Nos debes una disculpa —continuó Albus.  
Lily y Hugo miraban la escena, al ser los menores estaban acostumbrados a no meterse. Se creían mejores por ser los hijos del trío maravilloso que salvó al mundo mágico ya que la atención se les había subido un poco a la cabeza.  
La diferencia con los dos menores era que ellos eran buenos, pero estaban bastante influenciados, todo cambio después de llegar a Hogwarts.  
—Escuchen, lo diré una sola vez — exclamó enfatizando sus palabras — mi padre está grave ¿y ustedes planean venir a molestar?, si quieren venir a hacerlo, bien, los estaré esperando, ya no soy la niña indefensa que era antes, cambie, pero al parecer ustedes no —dijo mientras se volvía a dar vuelta.  
—Te crees la gran cosa —dijo Rose furiosa, empujando a la joven.  
Los gritos comenzaron en ese momento y Dominique estaba lista para sacar la varita cuando un Louis pálido apareció en la puerta, haciendo que todos callaran.  
—Llamaron del hospital, papá empeoró —anunció el pelirrojo.  
Dominique se quedó petrificada y salió corriendo de allí, esquivando a sus tíos quien intentaban agarrarla, tenía que ver a su padre ahora.


	3. Summertime sadness

Dominique corrió hacia el translador de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo sintió como dos fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura haciéndola perder el equilibrio y así cayó violentamente contra el piso. Se levantó lentamente, algo adolorida, había caído fuerte y su único soporte fue su muñeca izquierda, dirigió su mirada hacia su "atacante" y encontró a Louis tendido a unos pasos, mirándola preocupado con lágrimas en los ojos.  
—Tengo que ir —le reprochó al borde del llanto — Lou, tengo que verlo  
—Lo sé, no eres la única que está preocupada por él, pero no tienes que correr así —dijo poniéndose serio— además lo más sensato es que lo vea primero mamá y...—  
— ¿Lo más sensato? —exclamó perdiendo sus estribos e interrumpiendo a su hermano — ¿Nuestro padre va a morir y piensas en lo más sensato? —gritó con rabia y comenzó a llorar, se sentó y ocultó su cabeza entre sus brazos, hacía lo mismo desde que era pequeña, cuando se sentía sola y desprotegida como ahora.  
Escuchó como su hermano se incorporaba e iba a abrazarla, al sentir su tacto se tiró contra él abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía, necesitaba a alguien.  
—Todo estará bien, papá es un hombre fuerte —susurraba su hermano abrazándola.  
—No lo sabemos —dijo apartándose — ¿Qué pasa si no? ¿Qué pasaría si no resiste? —dijo mirando a su hermano fijamente a los ojos.  
Odiaba pensar lo peor, pero ¿Por qué tendría que pensar lo mejor cuando la vida nunca era justa?  
—Nicky —Louis suspiró— tenemos que estar bien por él, ¿sí? te prometo que estará bien —sonrió intentando convencer a su hermana pequeña, ella solamente se limitó en volver a abrazarlo.  
Cinco minutos después de que ella se calmara entro a la casa, el poco maquillaje que tenía se encontraba esparcido ahora por su cara, no le importaba que todos la vieran así, ya no le importaba nada más que Bill y su salud. Pudo notar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Rose al verla. Caminó hacía el baño para arreglarse, no quería perder tiempo entonces lo hizo por medio de magia, salió de allí y se reunió con sus hermanos en la habitación que le había pertenecido a su padre, sonrió al ver algunas fotos de su juventud, Hogwarts, su vida con su madre y otras cosas.  
Miró a Victorie siendo abrazada por Ted y a su hermano mirando hacía ningún punto fijo por la ventana, quería romper aquel silencio pero no sabía cómo, entonces simplemente no habló.  
Quizás pasaron horas, minutos o lo que fuese pero el tiempo se tornó eterno, era como si las personas de esa habitación solo se dignaran a respirar y ya: Dominique entonces empezó a recordar, recordaba navidades con su padre mientras ella se sentaba a su lado y abrían los regalos, cumpleaños de ambos donde ellos soplaban las velas de su pastel, momentos juntos, risas, juegos, tardes, historias, partidos de Quidditch, anécdotas, almuerzos todo eso le parecía muy lejano ahora ¿Y si ya no escuchaba la voz de su padre? ¿Y si no volvía a ver a aquel hombre que la alegraba? No, no podía permitirse pensar en eso, ya no, tenía que pensar que habría millones de días más juntos, millones de cumpleaños, navidades, fiestas y más cosas, estar sin él no era una opción.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, ella no podía hacer nada más que estar ahí sentada en un rincón evitando la mirada que compartía con sus hermanos, una mirada vacía que reflejaba como se sentían.  
Esperaron un rato más y por fin escucharon la voz de su madre desde la sala, sin pensarlo ni esperar a sus hermanos la rubia bajó a toda velocidad y miró a su madre, a pesar de que estaba destrozada seguía siendo hermosa.  
— ¿Cómo esta papá? —preguntó mirando a la semi—veela, esperando una respuesta.  
—Tu padre está mucho mejor —sonrió su madre abrazando a su pequeña, el corazón de Dominique latía fuerte, no iba a perderlo, su papá no se iría. Sonrió y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.  
Louis, Vicky y Teddy bajaron e hicieron la misma pregunta, ante la respuesta de su madre la esperanza comenzó a invadir la casa.  
— ¿Puedo ir a verlo? —preguntó la niña mirando a su madre.  
—Claro que sí, pero mañana ¿Si? papi tiene que descansar —dijo la mujer y luego fue hacía la cocina para contar las novedades.

Pasaron tres días y todo seguía igual, Dom se pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en su casa, hablando con su padre o recorriendo el lugar mientras él descansaba, volvía a la noche para cenar y pasar tiempo con los suyos.  
—Dominique —la llamó su madre una noche.  
— ¿Sí? —dijo entrando a la habitación.  
—Siéntate pequeña, tenemos que hablar —ordenó su madre.  
La chica se sentó en un sillón y miró a Fleur con atención.  
— ¿Sabes que en unos días comienzan las clases y tendrás que ir a Hogwarts a estudiar con tus primos, no? —preguntó  
Hizo una mueca, claro que lo sabía.  
—Sí —respondió secamente.  
—Estaba pensando que necesitas nuevas cosas para comenzar allí... —Todo lo que decía su madre parecía obvio.  
—Lo sé —otra vez una respuesta seca, odiaba el hecho de tener que volver allí con sus primos.  
—Bien, entonces ¿Qué te parece si en estos días vamos a comprar las cosas?  
—Estaría bien, ¿Puedo retirarme? —preguntó, no tenía ninguna intención de estar allí.  
—Claro —dijo su madre mientras sonreía, tomaba un libro de allí y comenzaba a leerlo.  
Fue hacía su habitación a mirar si tenía alguna noticia de sus amigas, nada aún. Le parecía raro que ninguna de ellas le mandara algo, el sentimiento de tristeza la invadía, las necesitaba.  
Los días pasaron y Hogwarts ahora estaba a una semana, ella cada vez se sentía peor, el hecho de volver allí y no tener a nadie y además ya no poder ver a Bill la estaba matando, cuando todos estaban dormidos ella se escabullía y escapaba a algún lugar de Londres para tratar de despejar su mente, acto que no lograba concretar.  
Como le había prometido a su madre fue a comprar las cosas, algunos días sola, otros con ella o sus hermanos, no tenía que comprar tanto pero tampoco quería comprar todo un solo día.  
Caminó por el callejón Diagon y miró vidrieras mientras tomaba un helado de frutilla.   
Luego de unas horas se sentó en un parque cerca de allí y pensó en sus amigas y lo genial que sería tenerlas cerca, se angustió porque sabía que ellas estarían lejos y no había ninguna posibilidad de estar con ellas y lo peor era que aún no había recibido respuesta de las cartas que les había mandado.  
—Ya está, estaré bien —suspiró y volvió a sus compras, compró algunas plumas y varios collares y pulseras. Ya tenía casi todo le faltaban un par de cosas para pociones y algunos libros más, determinó que lo compraría en los próximos días y así lo hizo, hasta que llegó el último día, ahora la chica se encontraba en un taxi muggle con destino hacia el hospital mágico para ver a su padre, todos ya la conocían y ella conocía a todos del lugar.  
—Hola Dominique —dijo una mujer que llevaba un carrito con varias cosas — ¿vienes a ver a tu padre? —era más una pregunta que una afirmación ¿Qué otra cosa haría la niña en ese lugar?  
—Hola Kris, si, así es, vine a despedirme —contestó con tristeza   
—Oh, ¿Mañana te vas, no? —dijo mirando a la chica con lastima.  
—Sí, desgraciadamente   
—Esta bien, piensa que en poco tiempo tendrás las vacaciones de navidad y vendrás a verlo ¿Si? te prometo que lo cuidaremos bien, tu padre está en buenas manos —tomó a la chica por los hombros y le sonrío.  
—Gracias —respondió esta y la abrazó, estaba susceptible hoy.  
Luego de saludar a algunas personas caminó hacía la habitación donde se encontraba su padre.  
— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó la chica antes de entrar, como hacía siempre.  
—Claro que sí, princesa —Bill siempre la llamaba así tanto a ella como a su hermana, Lou era su pequeño príncipe y Fleur era su reina.   
La pequeña Weasley se acercó a él y se sentó al borde de su cama, tomó su mano y Bill la de ella.  
—Hola papá —dijo mirando al hombre con tristeza.  
—Hola princesa —respondió él — ¿Cómo te sientes? mañana es un gran día, me encantaría estar allí contigo ¿sabes? pero por razones de fuerza debo quedarme aquí —el hombre se oía triste.  
—Lo sé ¿no podemos hacer nada para que no vaya este año? de verdad quiero estar contigo —puchereo un poco, Bill rió.  
—Lo sé, pero no podemos, entonces ¿Cómo te sientes? —volvió a preguntar él.  
Pasaron todo el día así, a pesar del dolor y cansancio del hombre él se quedó con su hija y ocultó cualquier pesar que tuviera.   
Al llegar el anochecer ambos entendieron que era la hora del adiós.  
—Bueno, creo que deberías irte, se hace tarde y no quiero que te vayas muy de noche —dijo él tratando de verse firme.  
— ¿Y si me quedo otra hora? —pidió la pequeña.  
—No, tienes que ir y lo sabes —sonrió el hombre  
—Pero, quizás mamá...  
—Mamá nada, ve, ya nos veremos ¿Si? estaremos bien —prometió el hombre.  
Ella lo abrazó y se quedó allí sin saber que decir, amaba a su padre, era como su mejor amigo.  
—Se buena y sé que tú puedes, eres muy inteligente y capaz de todo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti pequeña, hagas lo que hagas siempre estaré ahí ¿Si? —dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su hija a la cual las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos.  
—Sí, te amo papá y yo también estoy orgullosa de ti —rompió en llanto.  
Luego de varios saludos llegó el último adiós y ella salió de allí, llorando, odiaba estar lejos de él ahora, antes no parecía importe cuando ella estaba en Francia y él en Inglaterra, cuando quizás no la veía por un verano entero pero ahora la estaba matando, quizás porque tenía miedo de que le pasara algo. Se odió por ser tan egoísta y no saber apreciarlo.  
Llegó a su casa, cenó, habló con su madre y con su hermano y se fue a intentar dormir, aunque no lo logró del todo.  
Al día siguiente luego de desayunar y repasar su bolso la rubia se encontraba en la estación con su madre, tíos, hermanos, primos y abuelos.  
El único motivo por el cual había ido a Hogwarts era porque estaba más cerca de su padre, si algo pasaba podía estar allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en cambio en su colegio de Francia todo era más complicado, tendría que ir su madre y hacer millones de cosas para dejarla salir.  
El estómago se re revolvía, sentía que en cualquier momento se podría desmayar.  
— ¿Tienes todo? —preguntó la mujer mientras arreglaba su túnica.  
—Si —afirmó ella.  
— ¿No te olvidas nada? —interrogó su hermana.  
—Nada —respondió  
— ¿Segura? —se aseguró su hermano.  
—Si —rio— estoy bien, estaré bien —contestó.  
Se marcaron las once y se despidió de su familia, subió al tren a lo último poniendo de excusa que tenía que atar su zapato así no subía con sus primos, odiaba tener que compartir el año con Albus, Rose, Lily y Hugo.  
Al entrar allí recorrió un par de vagones haciendo que todos se den vuelta para mirarla hasta perderla de vista y dejar la gran pregunta ¿Quién era esa hermosa chica que se paseaba por el tren como si nada?  
No estaba de ánimos para hacer amigos, entonces buscó un asiento alejado de todos o al menos un compartimiento donde no haya nadie.  
Al abrir la puerta de uno descubrió a sus primos charlando animadamente al verla se quedaron callados.  
—Disculpa, aquí está lleno y aunque no lo estuviera no queremos escoria como tú —dijo Rose tocándose el pelo y mirándola con asco.  
—Ni que muriera por compartir asiento con ustedes, creí que no había nadie y en efecto, no hay nadie pero apesta —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba con la palabra en la boca a su la mayor de los Weasley—Granger.  
Luego de merodear un rato por ahí y abrir y cerrar puertas encontró un lugar donde no había nadie y se sentó a mirar el paisaje, meditando sobre qué haría este año. No quería que nadie la viera, decidió mantener bajo perfil en Hogwarts y hablar solo lo necesario, ya había probado el amargo gusto a la soledad en segundo año y ahora le daba igual.  
Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a dos horas del colegio.  
—Esté será un año fácil, estoy segura —dijo para sí misma.  
Pobre Dominique, si tan solo alguien le hubiera dicho que estaba equivocada y que ni si quiera había empezado lo peor.


End file.
